A number of semiconductor die packages for power MOSFETs (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors) exist.
While existing semiconductor die packages are useful, a number of improvements can be made. For example, it would be desirable if semiconductor die packages could be made smaller and could be designed so that they dissipate heat more efficiently. Further, existing lead configurations are not always easy for an OEM (original equipment manufacturers) to use. For example, in some cases, a package may have alternating gate and source leads on one side of package. This alternating configuration can make it more difficult for an OEM to use as it may require more corresponding conductive pads on a circuit substrate. For example, a gate lead in a package is sandwiched between two source leads, then any circuit board that is used to support the package would need to have circuit traces (e.g., pads) that are similarly separated. This makes it difficult for one designing the circuit board. In addition, in some cases, more source leads may be desirable in a package so that greater source current can be provided to the die package.
Embodiments of the invention address the above problems and other problems individually and collectively.